


2. Complicated

by Iolre



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Drabble Collection, M/M, Original Character(s), Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolre/pseuds/Iolre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John tries to explain to Alicia the nature of his relationship with Sherlock - two days after Sherlock has come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2. Complicated

John morosely picked at the food on his plate. He could feel Alicia watching him over her own plate. Sighing inwardly, he plunked down the fork he had been using to chase the food on his plate and lifted his head a bit to meet her watchful green eyes. He had not been himself the entire evening. How could he be?

Damn him, John thought, and then winced. No, never that. He had just gotten him back. Two days prior, John had arrived home late to 221B Baker Street after meeting with Greg at the pub. When he had arrived home, he had heard someone playing a violin from up in his flat. Armed with his cane, he had gone upstairs, only to see someone he had never thought he’d see again. After that it got a bit - blurry, rather. He had hit Sherlock once. Maybe twice. Maybe a bit more than that. It’d taken quite a while to patch up the bruises. Sherlock had been tentative after that. John had spent most of the evening wrenching an explanation out of him.

His reaction combined with the flood of emotions that had poured out helped him acknowledge that this conversation was inevitable. As much as he liked Alicia and had gotten to know her these past six months - she just wasn’t Sherlock. Sherlock needed him. Who would take care of him; make sure he ate, or anything like that? He just needed a break, to think things through. Wryly he thought of his first date with Sarah. Relationships never worked out with Sherlock involved, because he won every time.

“John?” Alicia’s calm, quiet voice broke through his thoughts, and he started abruptly, nearly tipping the silverware onto the floor.

“Yes?” He looked up at her, forcing himself to smile casually.

“You’ve been very quiet tonight.” Although her eyes remained on his, he watched her fork twirl some alfredo noodles onto it and then be popped into her mouth.

“Er, a bit,” he said. Ruefully he scratched the back of his neck, trying to figure out how to start. “Do you remember, uh, the flatmate we talked about?”

Alicia put down the fork. “The one that passed away?”

“Yes, him.”

“The one you have a shrine to in your flat?”

“That is not a shrine - nevermind,” John huffed. “Well. He’s not, er, dead, apparently.” Alicia leaned back in her chair, her eyes impassive.

“Generally when people die, they stay dead,” she chuckled, crossing her arms over her chest.

“You’ve obviously never met me before.” John resisted the urge to shout when he heard the deep, baritone voice.

“What are you doing here?” He hissed at the curly-headed man who was dragging a chair over to their table.

“John, you are being utterly boring. You were so easy to figure out.” Sherlock huffed and stared at Alicia. John could tell by his expression what he was doing and he braced himself.

“Did you ever think I might want to have this conversation by myself without your help? You gave up any rights to comment on my relationship when you died.” John’s tone was icy and he was glaring at Sherlock. Sherlock fell quiet, trying to figure out what he had done wrong.

“Alicia.” Alicia smiled and extended her hand towards Sherlock, who merely stared at her for a few seconds. Her smile never wavered, although eventually she did drop the hand. “You must be Sherlock.”

“I do hope your father recovers.” Sherlock’s blue-grey eyes were piercing, and even John noticed the slight widening of Alicia’s eyes.

“The doctors say the prognosis is good, but…how did you know?”

“It’s what he does,” John sighed. This conversation was getting worse. How did a hopefully simple talk end up so complicated? “Sherlock.”

“She would have bored you within the year, you know.”

“SHERLOCK!”

“Bit not good?”

“No. Not good.”

Alicia was quiet at this point, watching them back and forth. To John her green eyes appeared almost amused. She pushed her plate back and smiled, although John wasn’t sure why. “It was nice to meet you, Sherlock.”

“Where are you going?” John frowned, reaching for her hand. Alicia shook her head slightly.

“She’s leaving, John.” Sherlock’s face was his normal, composed self, although John thought he could detect a hint of smug superiority.

“What?” Standing, John went to move closer to Alicia, only to be blocked by Sherlock’s tall form. Alicia shook her head.

“I think it’s time we called us off, John.” Alicia’s smile was a little sad and it tugged at the strings of John’s heart.

“But - but I don’t…” John trailed off miserably. He did understand, and that was the hard part. For her to handle this situation with grace, to be able to see what was happening as it happened - she was a far better person than he would ever be. Alicia leaned over and kissed John on the cheek, lingering just a bit.

“If you two don’t work out, give me a call.” She grinned at him one last time, leaving the shell-shocked John sitting there trying to look at anything but Sherlock. Gathering her coat, she walked swiftly out of the restaurant.

Sherlock quickly assumed the spot she had just vacated and summoned a waiter for the menu. Maybe if he ate something and was good, John wouldn’t be mad at him.

That hope was short lived. “SHERLOCK.” John seethed. “What are you doing?”

“Ordering. Really, what does it look like I’m doing?”

John sighed and rubbed his forehead where he felt a stress headache starting to build. “It’s not going to get you off the hook, you know.”

“Good. Then let’s leave.” He reached over and grabbed John’s wrist, towing him out of the restaurant. John allowed him - this time. Although he was a complicated, stubborn man, John had to admit to himself that he liked him just the way he was.


End file.
